


Three

by sloganeer



Series: The Dolly Variations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer





	Three

In a town in Tennessee, on a long stretch of road, the only radio station Sam can pull in is on the low end of the AM dial.

"Hey, hey," Dean says when he recognises the song. "Dad used to belt this one."

They listen to the end of the song, and Sam keeps a careful eye on Dean. He doesn't start singing. Sam considers that a win. Then the same song starts over from the beginning.

Dean laughs. "Someone pushed the wrong button."

It happens again. Then again. And the fifth time they're listening to Dolly Parton sing "I will always love you," Sam reaches into the back seat for the journal.

"You don't think this is case, do you?"

"Some kind of curse, maybe." Sam flips through, scanning the pages for mention of Tennessee.

"It's some poor sap trying to win his girl back." Dean turns up the music. "C'mon, Sam. Just enjoy the road."


End file.
